Once Upon a Memory
by silverbandgeek
Summary: The darkness is changing. The story of the trials of awakening, the calling and the heart of all worlds. Takes place after KH2. My first fic
1. Chapter 1

Darkness swirled about, masking the war that took place below

Darkness swirled about, masking the war that took place below. Creepers took on Dusks, Dusks took on Assassins; all manner of Nobody and Heartless fought for control. For their master's sake; for control of the Core world.

The normally docile shadows became savage and clawed at their enemies with sharp claws.

Their masters watched with an impassive air, the death of their underlings was insignificant in sight of the greater goal: undisputed control of the Organization, or what was left of it.

Their faces were obscured, but they recognized each other. The Flurry of Dancing Flames, the Melodious Nocturne, the Cloaked Schemer, the Graceful Assassin, the Silent Hero, the Savage Nymph, the Gambler of Fate, the Chilly Academic, the Luna Diviner, the Whirlwind Lancer, the Freeshooter. All knowing of the other's presence, all choosing to ignore the others. It wouldn't pay to become loyal to a potential enemy.

They focused, instead, on the battle before them, each silently spurring their mini- army on.

One by one their armies fell. Snipers, Berserkers, and Dragoons fought for control of the battleground. Light arrows and shockwaves tore up the surrounding buildings.

It was then _he_ decided to attack. With a wave of his hand he summoned his Heartless.

It looked at _him_ with its intelligent, pale green eyes.

"Go," he said, steely eyes flashing in the gloom.

The Heartless turned from his master and morphed into a dark tiger before silently stalking into the battle.

_He_ smiled ruthlessly, his victory assured.

With silent movements, the Heartless jumped into the center of the destroyed square, catching the others by surprise.

It pounced on the nearest Nobody and tore at it with razor sharp teeth.

By now the others became aware of his presence and awaited their master's commands.

It took advantage of their confusion and nearly half of them were destroyed before they attacked.

The dark tiger jumped back to avoid the shockwaves as the Berserkers dropped from the sky, momentarily forgetting about the Snipers.

With a stab of pain, it realized its mistake. The Snipers took aim while he tried to regain his footing.

A stream of arrows shot out, but he had already melted into the Darkness.

Behind the Sniper, a Portal opened and the tiger tore it in half before clawing at its companion.

He paused, Darkness pouring from his wounds, as the scene before him changed.

Instead of facing a sea of Berserkers and Dragoons, his master stood before him. "Go," _he_ said, "We'll take them latter."

The tiger nodded and opened a Portal.

Then he put two and two together. His master never once told him to retreat. Quickly he changed where the Portal would open and stepped into the Darkness.

He recognized that magic.

He reappeared on a nearby rooftop, behind someone all in black. He growled and the figure spun around.

He lunged, clawing at the book in the other's hand, ripping through the pages; rendering it completely useless.

He heard the cry of outrage as Zexion realized his loss.

He smirked as he reentered the fight, swarms of lesser Heartless circling the remaining Nobodies. They made quick work of the Berserkers and Dragoons.

The tiger suddenly became aware of the pain along its body, of the cold liquid that ran from the wound in his chest.

He sank to the floor and whimpered as pain shot through its body, vision blurring.

He waited. Waited for his master to claim him from the Darkness.

But it was not his master's hand that stroked his head. It was not his master's hand that reached toward his chest.

He bit the hand. Hard.

Instead of yanking it away, the man took advantage of his distraction and quickly pulled the still glowing arrow from his wound.

The tiger roared. The roar became a whimper as he collapsed into the arms of the last person he wanted to see.

The man pulled the glove off his mangled hand with his teeth, holding back a stream of curses by pure will alone.

He closed his hand slowly; at least nothing was broken. Yet.

The Heartless was farther gone than it wanted him to think.

He didn't know why he did it. Didn't know why he reached back into the wound to look for the last shards of glass. Didn't know why he cared in the first place.

Perhaps, he mused, it was the scientist part of him. The tiger felt familiar; he knew he had met its Other at one point, but who that was baffled him.

He summoned the Darkness.

The Heartless stirred.

"You're not going anywhere," he said in a low hiss, "You owe me. For this-" he held up his torn hand, "- this, and the book."


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm

Sora silently watched his Other, trying to figure out what was bothering him

**Okay everyone I want to introduce to everyone my latest project- my little Fire Demon Baby- Tyro! I'm babysitting him while his mom's off destroying the little world I created for her… so much for author appreciation… **

**Well thanks to **_**kirinlover**_** and **_**ficticious-imagination **_**for the reviews! Reviews make happy writers, happy writers come from California, as does California cheese.**

**Ok, I think it's time to reintroduce some of our more familiar characters. Reviews are welcome, flames will be used to entertain my Little Fire Demon Baby Thingy.**

Sora silently watched his Other, trying to figure out what was bothering him.

Roxas had been moodier lately, more easily annoyed, and he wouldn't talk to Sora. Which on its own wasn't too unusual. Who would honestly want to talk to themselves for goodness sake?!

Sora sighed, stood up, brushed the sand from his pants, and turned to his Nobody. "Hey, Roxas," no answer, "you coming home tonight or you want me to tell Mom not to wait up?" he tried playing the guilt card to get him to come home.

"Tell her not to wait up."

At a loss for words, he turned and left.

Roxas watched the boy until he was out of sight, an odd feeling in his stomach. Was it fear? Guilt? Anger? All three?

He watched in silence as the rain fell softly about him. He pulled his hood over his head to shield himself from the icy droplets.

His left arm throbbed again as he pushed his sleeves up to his elbow, wincing at the raw flesh below.

He let out a stream of curses as he examined the dull grey insignia burned on the inside of his arm.

The Nobody emblem; the crest of the Organization; proof that it still lived: still had control over him.

Through it he was aware of the other Members, the turmoil of their minds pressed in against the inside of his eyes. He closed his eyes momentarily, a flash of images brushing against his mind, the touch of darkness unfamiliar, hostile.

He winced as the water ran down his arm, dripping from his hand in a light pink color.

Another wave of pain, made him clutch his arm, a low hiss of air escaping his lips.

"What the hell is going on?" he thought bitterly.

Blood ran down his arm and the insignia burned under his arm.

"Riku," Sora called, trying to catch up to his friend, "Riku, wait up!"

The silver haired boy paused a moment allowing the younger to catch up.

"Riku," he whined, pulling on his arm, "We have to go back."

With a wrench, the older boy wrenched his arm free watching as his friend fell in the sand. "Give me one good reason to go back, in the middle of a storm no less, Sora."

Sora bit his bottom lip and gazed out over the choppy water. "I'm worried about Roxas," he whispered.

Riku cocked his head.

"It's just that he hasn't been coming home and he's more emo than usual. It's like he's pushing the world away. I just-… don't know what else to," he mumbled the last part, head down, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"I'll see what I can do," Riku muttered, growing uneasy with the entire situation.

He walked back, making sure he was well out of sight before disappearing into the Darkness. Everyone has their secrets.

Sora drew his knees to his chest and buried his head into his arms. When had his world become such a cold, unfamiliar place?

**Well, chapter two is up and ready! Now while you all review, I've got a little Fire Demon to track down. starts humming a hunting song **

Tyro- **Please review. It'll make Silver a very happy authoress. Happy authoress don't kill off their best friend's kids do they?**

**Oh Tyro? Where did you get to? insert evil laughter here**


End file.
